coaserverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark God
The Dark God has been revealed then, the people of azeroth must know what is going to face... The forces of the Dark God are the incarnation of war, twisted copies of things already existing in the world, turned to resemble the faces of war, Destruction, Corruption, Death, Fear, Pain, Despair and Greed. The forces already unleashed on the world and of wich we have witnesses are: ---Regular forces--- -Felguard Elite Attribute: destruction. Description: this looks to be the basic footman unit of the Dark God.. is created in massive quantity and seem to be made out of captured felguards, on which a new core is applied. From what has been seen they attack in group of two-three, and have an astonishing brute force. They keep fighting until the last wound and seem to be barely sentient. -Doomguard Pillager Attribute: fear. Description: Doomguards are the main support of the footsoldier phalanx, they can fly for a short time but their main skill is to spread fear into the enemies, they can use their massive hoofs to stun the enemy and are made with a captured doomguard in which is installed a new core, they are sentient and seem to have some magical skill. -Doomguard Punisher Attribute: pain. Description: Doomguards are the main support of the footsoldier phalanx, they can fly for a short time. Punishers get exalted when they suffer wounds, and joy to spread the pain they receive back on the enemies, their main role is to torture and enslave people when the other soldiers are destryoing everything. They are made from a fel doomguard wich has a new core installed -Molten War Golem Attribute: destruction. Description: War golems were a creation of the Dark Iron dwarves, now have been empowered and enhanched with souls of fallen warriors, their tactical ability is low, but their might and the skill to burn whatever is close enough to their molten skin make them a formidable siege engine. Seems that war golems may merge togheder to make a bigger golem. -Molten Giant Attribute: destruction. Description: once elemental servants of Ragnaros, those creatures have been changed and twisted by the power of the Dark God, the process that is needed to complete this is unkwnown. -Molten Colossus Attribute: destruction. Description: as the Molten Giant, those creatures are only a bigger and stronger version. A punch done by one of those creatures is enough to blow away a barrack like if it was made of paper. Luckily those creatures suffer much the mountain passes in which often are even too big to pass, and aren't used outside of the Darklands because they can be destroyed easily with siege engines, due to its colossal dimensions. -Risen Soldier Attribute: death. Description: seen only once so far, those soldiers are undeads that were once part of the Scourge, their soul was too eager to fight and their essence has been stolen by the Dark God, that now controls them all. -Magma Rager Attribute: destruction. Description: made of raging souls that are burning with torment as battery, Magma Ragers are the elite soldiers of the Dark God, their might is just overwhelming. Their swords are tempered by the fire of the Dark God and can cut a tower like butter. Their flame is hot enough to sear and melt whatever they want and they are nearly indestructible. Luckily the Magma Rager need an hideous quantity of energy and time. So far their number is around the hundred. -Magma Worldbreaker Attribute: destruction. Description: when a magma rager harvest enough souls and destruction and earns enough favor, gets imbued with the power of the Dark God, increasing in size and power, a Worldbreaker can destroy whatever he wishes to. So far has been seen only once and an army with powerfull siege tanks has been needed to destroy him, making blackrock pass to collapse. ---Overlords--- Overlords are the high generals of the Dark God, their power increases during the time esponentially. Each Overlord controls one aspect of war. -Overlord of Destruction Current one: Dark Alexander Eden(defeated) Description: the aspect of Destruction grants the power of shattering enemy's armor and massive strength, an overlord of Destruction can call for any troops of destruction aiding him in battle. The current overlord of Destruction has been defeated. -Overlord of Corruption Current one: Zeradias Voidheart Description: the aspect of Corruption grants the power to turn anyone into an evil and twisted being, poison the mind and cast powrefull illusions, the corruption spreads everywhere the Overlord goes, the Overlord of corruption can't call for his minions whihout a ritual, but can create new followers just corrupting creatures and people. -Overlord of Death Current one: None yet Description: not discovered yet. -Overlord of Fear Current one: None yet Description: not discovered yet. -Overlord of Pain Current one: None yet Description: not discovered yet. -Overlord of Despair Current one: None yet Description: not discovered yet. -Overlord of Greed Current one: None yet Description: not discovered yet.